The present disclosure relates to a lid and power supply interlock mechanism that requires a removable lid to be attached to a system chassis when a power supply unit is electrically coupled to the system's electrical components.
Industry wide safety specifications require that access to power domains supplied by computer power supplies be limited. A common safety requirement is to prevent operator access to power levels greater than or equal to 240VA (Volts*Amps, or Watts), which is deemed a hazardous energy level. Traditional computer systems may include electrical safety mechanisms, such as momentary switches, to prevent operator access to the hazardous areas. The momentary switches are positioned in proximity to access panels such that the momentary switches are depressed when the access panels are installed, which allows power to pass through the computer system. When an operator removes an access panel, the momentary switch releases and, in turn, disables power to flow through the computer system and reduces the likelihood of electrical shock when the momentary switch functions correctly.